


KPOP Halloween Prompts 2020

by KPOPTrashLord-007 (TrashLord_007)



Category: ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), K-pop, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Blood and Violence, Corruption, Creepy, Dark, Demons, Explicit Language, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Prompts 2020, KPOP Halloween, Mafia AU, Mafia EXO (EXO), One Shot Collection, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Swearing, Yandere, Yandere Bangtan Boys | BTS, Yandere Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLord_007/pseuds/KPOPTrashLord-007
Summary: 31 Days of Halloween!ATEEZ, BTS, EXO, GOT7 + SurprisesHalloween so it's spoopy!Yandere and dark themes, please read warnings before reading.Not all of the fics will be dark though!!Based off a drabble prompt list of my own creation.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Choi San/Reader, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Happy Halloween!  
Here's the prompt list for 2020!

1\. Ring - V + p.2 

2\. Bait - D.O

3\. Satanic - Christopher 

4\. Captivity - San (Teaser)

5\. Hurricane - Suho & Sehun || Chunji 

6\. Cabin - JK

7\. Asylum - Lay

8\. Aura - Mark

9\. Monster - Hwanwoong

10\. Ribbon - Seonghwa 

11\. Poison - Jinyoung

12\. Carving - Jongho 

13\. Lost - Jimin 

14\. Overgrown - Jackson

15\. Bone - Hyunjin

16\. Howl - Xiumin

17\. Party - Yunho

18\. Fever - Jin 

19\. Glass - Felix

20 Tasty - Wooyoung

21\. Camera - Seungmin

22\. Ripe - Kun

23\. Ouija - Yugyeom 

24\. Web - Yeosang 

25\. Ash - Lee Know 

26\. Parasite - Yuta 

27\. Masquerade - Wooseok 

28\. Mindless - Hongjoong 

29\. Sacrifice - Irene

30\. Tarot - I.N

31\. Candy - Baekhyun || Mingi || Seunghyub


	2. Ring;; Yandere!V x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Part One!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577033/chapters/51171229)
> 
> A ring now adorned your finger just as a ring had once adorned your throat.
> 
> ~~~  
> Yandere!V / Taehyung x Reader  
> \- Mature  
> ~~~  
> Request;;  
> Can you hear me softly screaming in the wind for part 2 for Ring? ITS SO GOOD. I would really enjoy learning more of a background on them both. Idk just a thought :) hope you’re doing okay!  
> \- Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAIR WARNING!  
> This is almost like an entirely new one shot rather than a second part… like a prequel but with a different vibe I guess. 
> 
> Something quick ! Because I wanted to do the Halloween prompt :(

A shiver tore down your spine as you shot upright in your bed. Not much of your nightmare remained clear now that you were awake and for that you were grateful. All that bled through into your consciousness was a single word:

_Darling._

It wasn't much and yet it had you breaking out in a cold sweat. How a harmless word could hold such power over you was a mystery. Something in the way you recalled it, with the long drawl and the deep timber in its tone, was enough to bring tears to your eyes. 

Where had you heard it before? 

Why did it elicit such fear within you?

A dull, repetitive chorus of beeps echoed within your bedroom. The sound grew in volume as the thudding of your heart eased. With your blood no longer thundering in your ears, you were able to recognise your alarm as it continued to perform its duty undisturbed. Silencing it, you checked the time and just about screamed. The new chorus bouncing off the walls was a slew of colourful curses as you sprung out of bed.

As if possessed by a hurricane, you tore through your small apartment. Clothes hung from every surface except their hangers while you hopped in and out of different pairs of pants, stumbling to the bathroom while dressing. Water splashed across your face and drenched your pajama top while you scrubbed cleanser into your pores. The harsh treatment left your face feeling anything but refreshed. 

Ripping your shirt off and tossing it onto the floor outside the bathroom, you groaned. Time was ticking but you couldn't seem to move any faster, not even with your attempted shortcuts. Scrubbing your teeth with a fury that would make a god take pause, you wrapped up your morning routine and bolted to the front door. 

With one foot out the door, you turned around with your keys already in hand, and that's when you saw them: the documents you were required to sign and return before your shift started ten minutes ago. Cussing at the top of your lungs, despair clawed at your gut as you rushed back inside and scooped up the large stack of paperwork. It felt heavy in your hands, perhaps weighed down further with the additional burden of knowing your boss would chew you out for a solid hour over this blunder. 

Once again barreling out the door, you came face to face with your neighbour. Within his hands was a cardboard box crudely taped shut, though you didn't focus on it for long. More curious about why he was so close to your apartment door in the first place, you stood your ground with a quizzical smirk growing on your lips.

"Oh, hey Taehyung. What brings you here this early?"

"Hey neighbour. Everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"You sounded a bit distressed."

"Oh yeah," you laughed, embarrassed that he had heard your outburst. What fucking luck. The one time you left your door ajar and the whole damn neighbourhood heard you cursing up a storm. "It was noth- Whatcha got there? A present for me?"

His eyes, as dark and deep as the ocean's depths, fell to the box in his hands. With a sheepish grin, he shuffled a step closer to the wall to open your view to the other side of the hallway. Curious, you leaned around him. Several boxes lined his apartment threshold. His door was open, offering a clear view of the bare interior. 

"I'm moving."

"What?!" You gasped, the news sudden and unexpected. Taehyung had always been a permanent fixture in your life since you first moved into the complex. While you never really spoke beyond pleasantries, he was still a friendly face and you appreciated how easygoing he had been over the years. It felt like an end to an era just hearing the news. You could only pray for the next tenant to be half as accommodating as he was. 

"I thought we would be neighbours forever!" You joked, shifting your weight to the side to counterbalance your bag now stuffed full with the documents. 

His eyes, dark like the void of space, gleamed as he stared you down. Holding his gaze, you searched his face for any sign of his inner thoughts but came up empty. You never could read him. Never before had you met someone as good at hiding their emotions as he was. It was commendable. He must've been a monster in business dealings, though you always felt he'd have a natural talent for crime. Not that you could actually picture cute Taehyung ever hurting anyone, what with his boxy smile and charming personality. 

Hell, he probably couldn't even hurt a fly. 

"I guess there's a greater plan in the works."

Before you could question the meaning behind the odd statement, an incoming call alerted you to your impending doom. If your boss had resorted to calling you then your job was on the line. Excusing yourself with an exasperated cry, you bolted down the hall and out the building. 

Taehyung watched you leave with nothing more than a blank expression.

It had been three weeks since Taehyung moved and you had lost your job. Times were tough but you had no intention on settling for a paycut or reduced benefits. More so, you refused to take on another shit job in a fuck-awful company that made you dread every upcoming morning. You had saved enough to keep you afloat for awhile longer so you were willing to be picky. 

Besides, there was no denying that spending time to yourself felt great. It had been years since you stopped to feel the morning breeze caressing your skin while the sun rose or to drink tea while catching up on global news and celebrity gossip. There was so much to live for and yet you had spent your every dusk to dawn cramped in an office filled with people you hated. 

You had wasted your youth to pure misery but the winds of change were upon you. 

With your newfound time, you treated yourself to spa days at home and yoga in the park. Cooking three hearty meals a day, you felt fuller and healthier than ever before. Your skin and hair glowed and your body felt strong. In fact, your face even looked younger. Well, in every aspect except one - the deepening bags under your eyes. 

Sleeping was a rarity these days. Nightmares plagued your every sleeping moment. Whenever you closed your eyes, darkness suffocated you with its binding claws as it dragged you down, down, down into nothingness where reality ceased and terror reigned. Each night you awoke in a fit of screams and gasps as that single word etched away at your sanity. 

_Darling._

No matter how late you stayed up or how tired you felt after a night spent on the town clad in your favourite red dress and armed with a killer smile, you couldn't escape the nightmare. You could have the whole world on your plate or be without a care in the world and you'd still find yourself snapping awake with that fucking word rattling around inside your brain. 

It had been three weeks since the nightmares had started and you decided enough was enough. You needed professional help. Meditation wasn't helping and you were too far gone for tea to be a viable cure. 

The hour was late so you couldn't enforce your plan but come first light, you were going to call a psychiatrist and sort out whatever twisted bullshit was haunting your subconscious. Perhaps it would be as simple as stress from losing your job and the quick, easy fix would be finding a new one. 

No matter what, you were going to face it head on. 

**Darling.**

Jolting awake, your breaths came as heavy pants. Without thinking, your fingers began to search for your phone on the bedside table. The room felt darker than your nightmare had and you needed some light, needed some proof that you had indeed woken up. 

Your nails caught on the varnish of the table, scratching the surface with an uncomfortable screech. You couldn't find your phone. After searching twice then thrice, you began to fret. Leaning off the side of the bed and adding your other hand into the action, your movements were frantic as you searched the ground. 

Cold sweat trickled down your neck.

A warm breeze chased it.

Shivers tore down your spine.

The window was locked and the room still.

Silence pounded against your skull. 

You could hear your breathing followed by an echo.

Someone shifted behind you. 

Lurching forward, you tried to jump off the bed only for arms to catch you, yanking you back against a solid chest. Squirming in the intruder's grasp, you kicked and screamed, fighting with every fiber in your body. 

Would your new neighbour realise these cries were different from the usual? Would she worry enough to check in on you as she had the first week or was she beyond caring? Was this just what people expected from you now?

Not willing to give up, her name formed on your lips but died in your throat when you felt large fingers entwine around your neck. Creating a perfect ring, they squeezed tighter and tighter until your airway constricted and your mind went blank. Twisting your head as far back as his hold allowed, you caught a glimpse of a familiar but impossible face.

You must have been mistaken. There wasn't enough light to be positive, that was certain. Besides, he was a good man. He had never once done anything unbecoming or creepy in the slightest in all the years he lived across the hall from you. It was a trick of the eye, or perhaps someone that shared a similar feature. It had to be. Taehyung would never-

"I wondered when you would notice." 

In the dark, there was no mistaking the deep timber of his voice and the way he drawled, summoning forth your nightmare before your very eyes.

_"Darling."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like that it was for 'your' perspective instead of his. Lemme know how you felt about it!  
> I want more Taehyung >:(


	3. Bait;; Mafia!Kyungsoo x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a game of cat and mouse, the line between hunter and prey soon fades when you find yourself alone with Kyungsoo. 
> 
> ~~~  
> Mafia!Kyungsoo / D.O x Reader  
> \- Mature  
> \- Dark  
> \- Depictions of Violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Two! Bait~

He watched you from across the room. Eyes that burned with desire latched onto your every movement. As if you were his prey, he committed your patterns to memory. The way you swayed, the way you swerved - nothing escaped his hawk-like gaze and the slow, sensual roll of your hips was no exception.

It was only a matter of time before he took the bait. 

Without missing a beat, he downed his shot and stood. The sudden action had his guards snapping to attention behind him, straightening their posture and crossing their arms as they avoided direct eye contact with their boss. They began to follow his descent from the VIP balcony only to be stopped with a single gesture. With his back to them and his eyes still locked onto your dancing form, his raised hand served as their first and last warning. 

When it came to the hunt, he worked alone. 

Crossing the expanse of the dancefloor, he found himself invading your space without hesitation. You hadn't expected Kyungsoo to be so bold but you didn't protest his warm touch as his hand snaked around your waist to rest on your hip. Those plush lips you had seen so many times in photographs brushed against your ear. Sparks jolted down your spine with every word, his voice much deeper than you imagined.

"Do you know who I am?"

"How could I not?"

"Then let's not waste any more time."

_The trap was sprung._

Streetlights blurred together overhead. The sky roof allowed the kaleidoscope of colours to pour into the otherwise dark vehicle. A moan slipped past your lips as you gazed up at the night sky. Kyungsoo's fingers trailed up your leg, stopping at the hem of your dress while his mouth assaulted your neck. A plethora of marks blossomed wherever his lips touched. His kisses were harsh, full of teeth and need. 

Once his hand slipped beneath the hem and began to inch further up your thigh, you remembered your objective. There was a secret hidden upon your body, one that you hoped he'd never find. Gripping his wrist to halt his advance, you tried to remove his wandering hand. Dark, round eyes met yours and you couldn't help but to gulp. No words were needed to express his dissatisfaction. 

Kyungsoo wasn't a man that was used to rejection. No one in their right mind would say no to a man in his position. If his status within the underground wasn't enough, his presence alone could freeze a person in their tracks. Intimidation and power oozed off him. His reputation preceded him - even politicians bowed when he entered a room. 

No matter the setting, no matter the situation, Kyungsoo always came out on top. 

"You haven't even asked me my name," you said, trying to push him back far enough to give yourself a chance to breathe. 

"I don't need to."

Another visible gulp caught in your throat, threatening to choke you on your own paranoia. You weren't weak and yet you couldn't make him budge an inch. The space between you two was created not from your attempts to keep him at bay but from his own desire to study your face. His interest in your reactions grew with every passing second. With a full view of every last telling detail, he smirked.

It was in that moment that the full extent of your predicament dawned on you - you were trapped in a vehicle with one of the most dangerous men in the country. 

Sweat dripped down your spine before collecting in an uncomfortable pool above the curve of your ass. It was in direct contrast to the cold shiver that ran down your arms. Without even needing to look at the goosebumps popping up across the vast majority of your flesh, Kyungsoo saw the fear showcased on your body. Every single minute action you made was just another tell. 

"I hadn't expected an amateur," he whispered to himself before running a finger along your jawline, tilting your chin up. "At least you're pretty."

The angle drew your attention upward once more to the sky roof. Streetlights no longer shone overhead. Instead stars and their twinkling lights welcomed you, illuminating the vast open space of the night sky. Not a single building was in sight. 

Chest heaving as panic gripped your lungs, your eyes fell beyond his looming figure in front of you and focused on the scenery outside of the vehicle as it turned a bend. No longer were you within the city limits but rather surrounded by old, towering trees for miles on end. 

"Where are we?"

"What's wrong, doll? I thought you wanted to play."

Rounding a final corner, a run-down cabin came within view. The car continued to decelerate as the driver informed Kyungsoo of their arrival at the destination. There wasn't another building within sight. There wasn't another light within view. The gravity of your situation sunk in and you began to hyperventilate. 

Kyungsoo laughed, rolling his sleeves up and cracking his neck. Your mind raced. You needed a plan but you hadn't accounted for this. This wasn't listed as one of his usual places. In fact, this hadn't been mentioned in the briefing at all. Did the department even know of this property? How much did they really know about Kyungsoo at all? 

It didn't matter. What was done was done and right now time was of the essence. With a pounding heart and rattled nerves, you looked around the vehicle. You'd only have one shot. If you wasted it, you'd just be another in a long list of victims. Your senses weren't as sharp as your opponent's but you weren't helpless either. 

Aside from the driver, you were alone with Kyungsoo. The cabin appeared empty and the likelihood of anyone being inside was almost nil. Inching your fingers down your side and scrunching the fabric of your dress in what you hoped looked like distress, you slipped your hand under the material. Cold metal bit back at you. 

Your secret was within reach. 

The hidden trick up your sleeve that Kyungsoo had suspected from the get-go resisted your initial attempt to unbuckle it from its holster. A bead of sweat ran down your hairline as shaky fingers popped the button loose. He had begun to turn toward you with a lazy smile and your world slowed. Adrenaline pumped through your veins as you unveiled the gun. In the seconds it took to steady your aim and cock the trigger, he was on you like a tiger pouncing a gazelle. 

Fire burned through your hand, the pain multiplying every time your wrist made contact with the glass of the window. You held onto the gun with an iron grip (a feat Kyungsoo found impressive albeit futile) until a loud crack filled the vehicle. 

The small pistol fell from your limp fingers against your will. No matter how much you screamed at your hand to respond to your commands, you couldn't even lift a finger. Blood trickled down your arm. You risked a glance, expecting to see broken glass rather than the broken shards of bone peeking through tattered skin.

You'd never known true terror until you looked him square in the eyes and all he did was smile, tutting in disapproval at you like you were a disobedient dog in need of discipline.

"Little miss detective. I thought you were going to be good for me."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"That depends." 

The rough pad of his thumb smeared blood across your cheek as he wiped away a stray tear. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip. From the wide, quivering eyes to the soft pants, you truly were an irresistible treat. Leaning into your personal space, he wrapped a hand around your throat and squeezed. He continued to squeeze until your nails loosened their skin-breaking hold on his arm and your eyes started to droop shut. 

A harsh slap brought you back into the realm of consciousness. 

"Are you going to be a good girl, little one?"


	4. Devilish;; Demon!Christopher x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a devout child of God, you find comfort in your weekly church visits. The church is your sanctuary... at least until something sinister moves in.
> 
> ~~~  
> Demonic!Christopher x Reader  
> \- Mature  
> \- Dark  
> \- Depictions of Violence  
> \- Explicit Language  
> \- Not technically smut but certain acts are mentioned with decent detail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively called "All Eternity"  
> Devilish by Chase Atlantic on loop for this one.

Dressed in your Sunday best, you checked your appearance one last time in the mirror. There wasn't a single wrinkle to be found on your sundress. A silk bow adorned your hair and a dusting of pink blush coloured your cheeks. Your makeup was minimal but your skin glowed all the same. 

Immaculate. 

Pristine. 

Your visage was the embodiment of your faith: pure and untainted. 

With a million stars dancing in your eyes, you straightened your back and exited your quaint home, a bounce in your step as you counted the cracks in the sidewalk. The walk to your church wasn't a short one so it helped to have something to take your mind off it. You could have taken your car instead like the other parishioners always did but after spending day in and day out crammed inside a stuffy tin can, you found serenity in the open air. The breeze never failed to refresh you. Flowers were starting to bloom and their sweet aroma was calming, like that of a kiss direct from nature itself. 

Sunlight bathed you in warmth as you continued your trek, humming your favourite hymn under your breath as you walked through the large white gates and onto the property. There was still a ways to go but you felt much safer now that you were on church grounds. Your neighbourhood wasn't dangerous so you hadn't anything to fear but even so, a sense of ease poured over you from the very first step upon the cobbled stone path. 

Approaching the gradual incline that rose to the grand, open doors of the church, you inhaled and a rush of air filled your lungs. While the first half of your journey had been pleasant, the second was arduous. Stairs forty-strong marked the final test. The light, burning ache deep within your muscles was soon to grow but you knew better than to complain. 

You had once done just that. It was many years ago now but you could recall the interaction in great detail. There was an elderly couple struggling to complete the journey alongside you. You were forced to limp after a nasty cramp had taken hold of your leg. At the time, these stairs had been the bane of your existence and they had been for quite awhile. Never once had they become easier and you feared they would always cause you trouble.

Frustrated by the gnawing pain in your leg and the overbearing sun on your back and the way your preacher merely watched your suffering from the top step, you lashed out at him. You knew you shouldn't, you knew God would be disappointed in your actions, but in that moment you just didn't care. 

"How can a man of God just stand by and watch as his flock struggle before him?"

"It's easy. If your faith is strong, God will provide. He will become the wind to lift you ever higher and push you forward. He will erase your pain with His divine light and you won't falter for even a second."

"How can a _pious_ man not even bat a single eyelash at the elderly-" you gestured at the old man and his wife as their mouths fell open, shocked by your bold outburst, "-as they grow weaker and weaker with every step, soon to be unable to complete this ridiculous test of faith at all?"

His only response was a cock of the eyebrow and a beckoning gesture, urging the couple forward. As if a well of energy had sprung from within, they pushed on. Step after step they climbed until they stood before him, his brilliant smile brightening their demeanours as they thanked him for his support, kissing his hand before walking through the grand doors. 

"I hope to see you inside but I'll understand if you quit now. Your faith is, after all, weak. _You_ are weak."

The wooden doors closed and you fell to your knees, a potent mixture of rage and desperation flooding your veins.

It made you laugh now just looking back upon that incident. Father Christopher was new to the church at the time. He had taken over after the previous preacher had an accident that left him comatose. The entire flock was shaken up over the news but Christopher had a way with words, quickly calming everyone's nerves and soothing their concerns. In such a tumultuous time, he truly was a blessing. 

Your foot made contact with the last step and you exhaled, relief seeping into your sore muscles as your mind snapped back to the present. Nowadays you only needed a mental distraction to be able to scale the stairs without pause. 

The doors were wide open and welcoming, just as Christopher was. He smiled that same brilliant smile from all those years ago and you understood where the couple had summoned their sudden energy from. 

Skipping forward, you bowed your head. "Father."

"Welcome, my child. It's always a pleasure to see you walk through these doors."

"Thank you, Father."

Taking a seat in the front row, you began a silent prayer while you waited for the rest of the congregation to arrive and for the service to start. As expected, Christopher brought boundless life to the room. His voice echoed and bounced off the walls as he addressed the room, his words strong and powerful. On occasion he would walk through the pews, looking deep inside the eyes of each and every member while quoting a passage from the bible that seemed hand-selected for their individual turmoil. 

After the service, the room emptied, leaving you alone to your prayers which you once again took up. Everyone gathered outside, chatting about a barbeque and the church fundraiser to fix the cracked stairs. Years of wear and tear had the very stone crumbling. It was a safety hazard and needed to be repaired as soon as possible, that's what Christopher had told everyone, so they emptied their wallets into the donation jar. The amount collected increased exponentially with every hand that grabbed it and you wondered if your paycheck would even be needed, if they'd even bother to come in and ask. 

You kept your head bowed, words of devotion tumbling past your lips. When you heard the church doors close, you shuddered but continued to pray. Perhaps they hadn't forgotten you after all, but the doors were meant to stay open all day and into the night. It was a brazen move to touch them without permission. 

A tiny voice in the back of your head told you to look but you ignored it and continued with your prayer. You didn't wish to interact with anyone, especially not someone who can't follow the rules. And yet the small voice continued its whispering, insisting that danger lurked in the shadows. It frustrated you that even after all these years, paranoia still plagued you. 

The only comfort you could muster was knowing that inside this ornate, beautiful building dedicated to the worship of God, you knew you were in no danger. Between Father Christopher and your overflowing faith, no harm could befall you here. God wouldn't allow it.

Louder and louder. 

Closer and closer. 

Heavy footfalls surrounded you, the resonance of the room making the sound seem to come from every direction at once. It was slow and deliberate, the person's movements lazy and unbothered. They stalked toward you like a hunter until they were within striking distance. 

Your body trembled against your will.

"My child."

"Father," you sighed, exhaling a deep breath.

"May I sit?"

He gestured to the space beside you and you nodded, both eager to have someone of such holy standing praying alongside you while also nervous at the prospect of being left alone should he decide to leave. With Christopher here, no evil could take hold of you. He'd protect you from the darkness just as he had all those years ago.

Yet the fear remained. It was an odd feeling really. The sensation was new and foreign. Never once before had you felt terror inside these four walls and yet the feeling wouldn't disappear. It crept inside your mind and took residence, whispering in the dark and polluting your thoughts. 

"You needn't be scared."

An obvious gulp crawled down your throat. While usually comforting and warm, his words only exacerbated the fear welling in your gut. You never had been one for believing in demonic forces but there was no shaking the feeling of pure darkness lurking within this sacred room. 

Christopher's eyes burned into your figure. With a nervous chuckle, you scooted away from his watchful gaze only for him to follow and invade your space further. His thigh touched yours and his foot rested side by side with your own. 

"I thought I had lost you that day."

"No, of course not, Father. I'm devout. I just needed time to understand your words."

"The things you said… it was intriguing. No one dares to speak to me like that."

"I'm still so sorry about it, Father, and I'll forever be grateful that you allowed me back."

"Is that so?" You nodded, forcing a tight smile. "You let the devil poison your mind then just as you are letting him now."

A gasp fell from your lips when his hand fell onto your knee. He had never touched you before. In fact, he barely stayed within two feet of you most of the time. Christopher wasn't the type to engage his followers physically. He could hold eye contact for what felt like an eternity but he maintained a safe, appropriate distance, even when it came to blessings.

Until now.

His touch lingered, or rather it burned, and you wanted to escape, you wanted to run but he dragged his hand up your leg and held you in place with surprising strength.

"I- I didn't mean to."

"But you did." He squeezed your thigh, nails digging into the supple flesh as an act of warning and so you obeyed, stopping all movement and falling still under the heavy weight of his words. "So tell me - are you going to let the devil possess you, my child?"

"No," you whispered, voice shaking. 

"Are you going to let him drag you down to Hell?"

"No."

"Are you going to let him claim you and mark you as his own?"

"No!" 

"Are you going to give him your soul in exchange for carnal pleasure and the fulfillment of your darkest desires?" 

You offered an adamant 'no' in quick succession to his question, your responses quickening in tune to his own increasing tempo and intensity. 

"Are you going to become his whore, giving up your purity for a taste of euphoria?" 

Another fervent declination.

"Are you going to beg to be fucked by him so hard and so fast that you can't even think straight afterwards just so you can forget all the horrendous things he has done not only to you but to all your 'friends' here in the church?"

"No, never!"

"Are you going to lose your mind piece by piece with every fucking until all you know is my cock and how much pleasure it brings you?"

"I would never!"

"Are you going to let me have you, my child?"

"No, Father, never! I wo-" The words caught in your dry, constricting throat as your mind caught up to his statement. 

"That's really too bad."

"Y-you? Let you?"

"Can I tell you something honestly, baby girl?" His body turned to you and pure fear engulfed you. Gleaming red eyes regarded you like a predator does prey and all you could do was scream. It had to be a nightmare. You must have fallen asleep and you were just having an insane nightmare. There was no way that Father Christopher, your church's preacher for the past several years, was anything but holy. "I'm not a priest. I'm quite the opposite really."

A sudden increase of pressure on your thigh snapped you back to your senses. Blood trickled between your thighs, his nails having broken skin. He lifted a blood-soaked finger to his nose and breathed in deep, savouring the scent. Taking advantage of his distracted state, you scrambled out of your seat. Running down the outer aisle, you didn't dare look back. You just kept running and running and running… 

But no matter how far or how fast you ran, the doors never came closer. 

Risking a glance, his absence froze you. He was nowhere to be seen. Just seconds ago he had been licking his fingers clean and now you were facing an empty church. Unwilling to question the situation (or your unraveling sanity), you began to stumble toward the doors once more only to fall face first into darkness.

You screamed again, the sound shrill and cold. No matter where you faced, you could only see an endless void. There was no light and there was no warmth. Even your scream soon dissipated into nothingness. You didn't know if you were still alive or if this was your damnation, your sins having caught up to you for an eternity of torment. 

Inside the abyss there was nothing except his voice, booming yet quiet, that came from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. 

"We're going to have so much fun together, you and I, and you know what the best part is? _You'll be mine for all eternity_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was meant to be a corruption kink but it turned demonic instead, oops.   
> Anyone know some good corruption fanfics? Any idol lmfao but especially Joshua from SVT, don't ask.


	5. Captivity;; Yandere!San x Reader (Teaser!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for a much larger work in progress called Captivity that was a Valentine's Day request and was the basis for San's yandere profile (from Tumblr).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Day Four's post is the first part of a much larger fic that isn't quite ready yet! I've been working on it since... January lmao. It's over 10k words so far. I'm posting this teaser since I wasn't able to finish it in time. I hope you like it and please look forward to the full fic!

**"We could run away together."**

What had started out as a college prank had become your worst nightmare. How it had escalated from a joke to an all-out kidnapping with a side of aggravated assault baffled you. You suspected, however, that it was never just a simple prank. In fact, you suspected the "masterminds" behind it had every intention of kidnapping you from the get-go. 

While they had tried to keep their identities hidden, you had a strong feeling you knew your assailants. There were only so many idiots that would try something like this. To your surprise, they were pulling it off rather well. They must have studied for once in their pitiful lives… or they had help, which was much more likely. 

Some were weaker in personality than the others and just went along with it because they didn't know what else to do. Then there were the leaders, the ones that had planned this from the beginning. There were three that you knew of that had taken charge, with six scared pathetic losers that did their dirty work, bringing it to a total of nine idiots holding you hostage God knows where.

And then there was _him._

_He_ had avoided you at first, uncomfortable with the prank but going along with his fraternity brothers all the same. Once it became clear that this wasn't a simple joke, _he_ started visiting you with extra food and clean water. Once the demand for money was declared and their ransom demands sent to your parents, _he_ lingered outside the miniature holding cell that you had now occupied for an extended period of time, keeping you company with his silent presence. _He_ guarded you every night and limited the need for the others to come around by handling every aspect of your care. 

The others… they all underestimated you. It had taken just three days to identify each and every last one of the fuckers, but you humoured them and pretended to be clueless, pretended to be helpless and vulnerable and stupid because you knew it would lower their defenses. You knew they would fuck up and when they did, you'd escape this shithole once and for all. Within the first few days of your imprisonment you had come up with a plan - you just had to wait for the opportune moment to strike.

_He_ , however, was being careful. _He_ wouldn't talk, not willing to risk you recognising him. _He_ wouldn't even look you in the eye when you rambled at him for hours. Loneliness had hit within the first week. Any form of socialisation had to be enough so you latched onto him. It didn't take much for you to delude yourself into believing this captor wasn't as bad as the rest, that this one was on your side. The more you found comfort in his looming silence, the closer you felt isolation's teeth nipping on your heel. 

It was never enough. You needed _more_. You needed words and expressions and warmth but _he_ refused to provide them. Cautious of your ever churning brain and wary of your vigilant gaze, _he_ kept himself hidden behind a mask both literal and figurative.

But even with all his precautions, there was a strong sense of familiarity to him. You knew this man, this much you were certain of. Considering the amount of effort _he_ put into remaining anonymous, _he_ had to be someone you knew well, perhaps even someone you cared about. This simple fact alone wounded you graver than any of the physical assaults from the others ever could.

Even with all his secrecy, you felt close to him. You felt safe with him. Everyday he provided for you and every night he stood guard over you. The others dwindled away and soon all that was left was _him_. There was some comfort, though small, that you could squeeze out of that first visit of the day, the one he made every morning when he brought in your scraps for the day. Dim light engulfed him from behind and, in those bleary seconds as you first awoke, you imagined him to be your saviour. 

Then one day _he_ walked into your cell and you felt your world shatter in front of your eyes. 

It had been eight days.

Eight endless days and seven restless nights. 

Eight days spent in this small room that reeked of stagnant water, rusted metal, and rotting wood. 

Eight days of brainstorming and scheming, of creating elaborate and fantastical plans for every type of situation and possibility. 

Eight days of threats, degradation, and abuse.

Eight days of _torture_.

Eight fucking days of surviving and now you were slated to die in this pisshole. 

No longer did _he_ try to hide his identity - there was no longer any reason to. It didn't matter if you saw their faces, if you saw _his_ face. You had reached the zenith of your hopes and it was time to come back down to reality. Plummeting from the safety of your imagination, you fell through dark clouds filled with all the ominous signs and obvious warnings. Further and further you fell until you could see the cold, hard earth and all its truths. 

There would be no ransom from your parents, not when they were facing bankruptcy. There would be no stealthy escape on your part, not if you hadn't managed it thus far. There would be no tearful confessions from your classmates where they begged for forgiveness and leniency, claiming it was all just a game gone wrong. There would only be more and more darkness and despair until it consumed you whole and there was nothing left at all, not even your thoughts.

It was the end of the line on this highway straight into the bowels of hell and you had arrived at your stop. It was the end of the road and all you had was your broken spirit, exhausted mind, and bruised body. Your room was no longer a prison but a death chamber. They were going to kill you in this shithole of a room with no windows and no light and no fucking fresh air and the bearer of your fate was none other than San.

_Game over._

"So it was you. This whole fucking time it was you."

"It's not what you think."

"What else can it fucking be, San?"

You spat the words out like venom. He winced at your outburst, going so far as to take a step back. The surprised hurt that graced his features sickened you. If anyone should be upset here, it was you. San had been your friend for the past two years of your university life, acting as both a study buddy and a confidante, and yet here he stood before you as your tenth kidnapper.

"We'll talk more once you've calmed down."

"Fuck you, San! Once I've calmed d-? Where are you going, you fucking cunt! Don't you dare fucking walk out on me, you piece of shit! You owe me more than this!"

His expression soured as he turned on his heels, fingers interlocking around the door's handle. If there was ever a chance to escape it was now but all you had on your mind was unloading your frustrations and fears and anger onto him with both your words and your fists.

You tried to stand but your legs buckled under you. You'd gone too long without the proper necessities. You needed more food, you needed space to move, you needed medical treatment for the wounds inflicted upon you during those first few rough days. Pain jolted through your body every time you moved, every time you _breathed_.

Collapsing to the floor, your tears moistened the gritty tiles as you reached for him. He stopped but didn't face you, his back to you serving as a barrier. Light from the hall illuminated his figure, creating a halo around his smooth edges. Like a statue he didn't move a single inch, not even when your fingers brushed against the fabric of his pant leg. From your position on the cold ground, he seemed to tower over you. He felt unreachable, so far above it made you dizzy just to look up at him. 

"I'm not getting out of here, am I?" You cried, forcing the words out around your broken sobs. Your exertions were catching up to you and you were starting to feel heavy. It was only a matter of time before your body gave up. 

"No."

"I hate you, Choi San."

The last thing you heard before your unconscious won the one-sided battle for control was the lock of the door.


End file.
